


Payback

by Hanfuckinsolo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanfuckinsolo/pseuds/Hanfuckinsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had been pissing Michael off all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Michael was so done, Gavin had been fucking with him all day, trying to distract him, purposely knocking things over-anything he could think of to piss the redhead off. Michael was staying behind late at work to try and catch up on editing when Gavin walked in, he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the Brit and finish so he could go home. 

“Evening Michael” the Brit smirked, leaning against the edge of Michael’s desk.

“What do you want Gavin?” The redhead’s voice was close to a growl. 

“I’m bored”

“I don’t give a fuck”

“But, Michael”

The sound of his name in that accent made the American seethe. Drawn out vowels stretching the innocent noun into something torturously offensive. Something inside him, namely his patience, stretching along with it. And all it took was the sight of Gavin’s smug smirk to make it snap and he exploded. The next thing Gavin knew he was being slammed against the wall and forced down onto his knees. He gasped at the impact, blood rushing to form deep purple patches on his knees. His attention was distracted from the ache in his knees by a hand sliding into his hair, tugging his head back, forcing him to look up and meet the eyes of his enraged boyfriend, almost flinching at the undiluted rage clouding the American’s eyes. But at the same time he couldn’t deny the heat curling in his stomach, the way the blood coursed through his veins, gushing in his ears. Impossibly loud in the almost silent room. Gavin knew his actions had pissed Michael off- that had been his intention. Purposely acting out in an effort to get the older man’s attention. And now on his knees with Michael staring down at him, he knew he was going to get exactly what he wanted, the self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips succeeded only in heightening the redheads rage. 

“I’m fucking done with you today, so now you’re going to shut up and do as you’re told” Michael commanded.

“Yes” he groaned in response straining against the hands in his hair, hands going to redhead’s thighs. 

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that, what did you say?” The older man drawled, voice low and dangerous- grabbing Gavin’s wrists, halting his actions. 

“Yes Sir” he breathed, his hands were instantly free to slide back up to the front of the redhead’s jeans, nimble fingers unbuckling his belt, pushing his jeans down his hips. 

The Brit moved to nuzzle against Michaels lower stomach, mouth sliding over his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, breath burning hot on sensitive flesh- making the older man gasp. He kept doing this, trying to drive his boyfriend crazy from the sensation until finally a hand was embedded in his hair, yanking his head back whilst Michaels other hand pushed his underwear down. Immediately pulling Gavin’s mouth back to his cock, pushing the Brit down, moisture pooling in his eyes when the American’s cock hit the back of his throat. He pulled back, tongue running along the prominent vein on the underside, sliding lightly, teasingly around the head, the overwhelming taste of pre-cum filling his mouth. He began to bob his head faster, knowing the American was watching him. He looked up, blue eyes meeting the redhead’s dark ones, staring up at him through thick lashes. Michael tried to stay in control, but the feeling of the Brits hot, wet mouth was making him feeling like his brain was melting. All he could focus on was Gavin, jumbled words spilling from his lips- telling the younger man how pretty he looked, lips stretched and swollen around his cock, the whispered encouragements spurring the blonde on, making him suck harder. 

Michael could feel himself coming undone. 

He quickly pulled out, hand moving in a blur over his dick- the dazed, overwhelmed look on Gavin’s face pushing him over the edge cumming hard on the younger man’s face.   
Coming down from the high of his orgasm, Michael sorted out his clothes, leaving the other man on his knees. 

“Michael, what?”

“Sorry Gav, maybe you shouldn’t try to piss me off next time, huh?”


End file.
